


Defying Gravity

by flickawhip



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Gravity

Glinda remembers the first time Elphaba talked about defying gravity. She remembers watching as her friend, her dearly beloved friend, defied gravity. She had dreamt often of that day since she lost, they both lost, Fiyero. Elphaba had been angry when Dorothy killed her sister with the help of Boq, of course she had, and the lion also helped. The scarecrow, Fiyero, she realised now, seemed less happy. Now though she sat alone, silently mourning the loss of Elphaba. Elphaba had long been known as 'the Wicked Witch' by now and yet... and yet she remembered Elphaba. 

Elphaba had spent many a night curled in Galinda's arms. She still remembered those days even as she stayed secreted away. She had faked her death, wishing she could go back, fly back, to Galinda, or... well, she supposed the girl was Glinda now. Galinda's sobs still haunted her, she hated that she had so upset her friend, her friend who once had been almost her lover. She wished she had been brave enough to convince Glinda to come with her, to defy gravity at her side. 

She sat and stroked a hand through her pet monkey's hair, trying not to let herself cry.


End file.
